


Melon Bread Summons!

by Steamy



Category: Gabriel DropOut (Anime)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Demon Summoning, F/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Vanilla, big boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamy/pseuds/Steamy
Summary: One eager to prove her beauty, and another longing for his desires to come true. A summoning of depressing desperation brings two hearts together, intertwining them with passion, lust, and melon bread.
Relationships: Male reader/Satania
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Melon Bread Summons!

A scream echoed so loudly that even the birds were startled enough by it to fly away. The twin-tailed redhead tumbled her phone in her hands, nearly dropping it before squeezing it tightly. She lifted her shaking hands to look at the picture of the blonde-haired woman with a rather creepy tan around her face, small botches of her original pale skin able to seen just under her eyes. “T-T-This is what people in this realm consider beautiful?!”

Glancing over her shoulder, Raphiel cooed a little at the picture of the tan-skinned, big-lipped woman. “Well, it’s simply the style of humans. Though, I admit that it’s a bit questionable.” She sighed, then continued to walk. “There’s no need for you to try and mimic her, though.”

A proud, egotistical laugh flew from Satania’s lips. “But of course! A powerful demoness like me has no need to turn to something like that to be considered beautiful!”

With a gentle smile, Raphiel turned her head around to Satania. “Actually, it’s because no matter what you do, you’ll never be even close to beautiful.”

An arrow made of words. That was the only thing Satania felt go through her chest, damaging her pride. “D-Don’t be ridiculous! Are you trying to say something?!” the demoness barked in a challenging voice. In response, Raphiel emitted a dark, menacing aura from her body, daring Satania to try and stand up for herself. This aura, though, was strong enough to intimidate Satania. “I-I mean, uh…” Satania didn’t know how to respond to her insult. 

The aura faded away from Raphiel, and she moved her hand over her own mouth to chuckle a little. “I’m an angel, a being of purity and perfection. Demons exist to do nothing but cause trouble, so it’s natural that one such as yourself remains undesirable.” She laughed a bit louder, then began to move her hand, swaying it in front of her. “I’m kidding, of course. You’re---Satania?”

Satania, absorbing the insults hurled at her, began to tear up and sniffle. “Y-You pathetic angel…” She threw her arms in the air, fists clutched as she shut her eyes. “I’m the strongest demoness in all of history, and I’m just as---no, a million times more appeasing to the eyes than some angel! Especially a dumb one like you!” Not even angry about the insult, Raphiel tried to speak, but Satania had already turned around and ran the opposite direction, fleeing away from the heavenly bully while sobbing loudly.

“Oh my,” she said to herself. “Perhaps I took it a bit to far…” She hummed to herself in thought, then started to walk in her direction. “Well, I suppose I should apologize to her---and then punish her for that underhanded insult she made towards me.”  
  
  
  


Ever so slowly, his eyelids started to part, removing himself from the temporary darkness into the barely less dark room, hearing the sound of his phone ring. He slowly reached over to pick it up, but his tired speed wasn’t enough. The phone had stopped ringing by the time he had picked it up. He picked his phone and turned it on. The bright light blinded him like a thousand suns. Then, he pressed his thumb against the screen a couple of times. A pre-recorded voice played through the speakers of the device.

_“Good afternoon, Anon. This is the local college calling in regards fo your balance. Unfortunately, due to insufficient funds, you will soon be unable to continue your courses. Unless they are paid off within the next three weeks, you will not be enrolled in the following classes---”_

A tap of the thumb stopped the message. He looked at ther certain covering his window, thankful that the light that hit against it was stopped from completely filling up his room unnecessarily. He put down his phone, then moved his hand to the hard, thick textbook on the side of what he called a bed. He picked it up, and slowly opened it, the pages opening to where he left his bookmark. In the darkness, he could see a picture of a big, circular bread with a recipe beneath it. He stared at the picture with gloomy eyes, then closed the book before sitting it down next to his mattress. He moved his hands over his eyes, trying to wonder how things got like this in the first place. Then, a couple of knocks at the door pulled him from his thoughts. Lazily getting up, he started to walk out to the door and opened it a tad. He saw a cardboard box placed right in front of his doorstep, and a small smile formed on his lips. He opened the door just a tad bit more, reaching down to grab onto the box and taking it inside. He sat it down on the middle of the floor and opened it. His eyes sparkled for the first time in ages as he took out a black book with a white pentagram on the front of it. He sat it down and reached in to grab a number of black candles that were also in the box. Lastly, he took out a piece of white chalk, and his mind became more and more flooded of a powerful demon that would spread anarchy throughout all of mankind. Or a magical devil that could grant his wish of getting out of the mess he found himself iin. All of it begun with a bit of blood and the ritual it would play a part in.

After drawing the pentagram on the wooden floor, he used the lighter he saved for such an occasion to light the candles that surrounded it. Then he studied the contents of the pages in the book before closing his eyes, reciting the main passage of the scripts. _“O darkness, o darkness! O shadows, o shadows! O hellfire that burns with eternal sorrow! Lend me your power and all of your rage so that I may never weap again!”_ The flames on the candles began to move intensely, as if a wind was blowing inside of his home. Grabbing onto a knife, Anon moved his hand over the pentagram before slashing the knife along the middle of his palm, causing droplets of blood to drip down onto the middle of the pentagram. The drawing would start to glow a bright red light, which ended up growing stronger and stronger until it filled the entire room. Gritting his teeth, Anon closed his eyes and covered them with his arm. It was only after a couple of seconds, though, that he moved his arm from his eyes, opening them to see a small yet thick cloud of smoke. It started to clear, and he saw a sobbing, twin-tailed redhead with a bat pin in her locks wearing what would appear to be a school uniform of sorts. A brown cardigan with a black shirt that had a red tie drooping over it with a red and black plaid skirt and black ankle-length socks to compliment it along with brown doll shoes. The sobbing girl moved her hands from her closed eyes, opening to reveal her purple pupils. Her loud, sad sobbing ceased immediately when she realized she was in a different location.

“W-Where am I?” She looked around, seeing lit candles surrounding her. “Black candles…? Don’t tell me---”

“Are you kidding me!?” The dark room would suddenly be filled with light, thanks to the angry male turning on the switch. “I ask for an all-powerful demon, but I get this?! Is this some kind of joke!?”

The girl looked down at the floor, seeing the familiar symbol her heritage was too familiar with. It took a moment for her, though, to process the male’s words. “What are you talking about?! You got what you wanted for, as you can see!” She began to stand up, then place her hands on her hips while giving Anon a powerful, mighty look. “You are in the presence of the most powerful Archdemon, Satania! I will spread my rule all over this planet and claim it as my own in the name of darkness!” She smirked with such a smug look that it was hard to imagine that she was the same girl crying on his floor just a minute ago. “Be thankful, for you now have my strength to aid you in your….Um…” She looked around at the relatively small room. “Is this that angel’s room…?”

“It’s a crazy cosplayer…” He leaned back against the wall in disbelief as he grabbed his head. “Somehow, I managed to summon some psycho cosplayer into my home…What did I do wrong?" Anon despaired.

“Who are you calling a psycho?!” Satania stomped her foot on the ground. “I’m an archdemon! An archdemon! How else would I have showed up in the first place!? I clearly didn’t come through the front door!

She screamed at him with a voice louder than sirens, but she did have a point. “You’re really a demon…?” He stared at Satania for a moment. His eyes glanced over at her chest, noticing that even with the amount of clothes she had on it was still rather easy to catch the shape of her chest. “Wait...don’t tell me…” He gulped. You’re a succubus!?”

Satania’s teeth gritted against each other. “For the last time, I’m a---”

_No matter what you do, you’ll never be even close to beautiful._

Satania remembered those razor-sharp words Raphiel had said, then looked at the male slouched against the wall. Seeing as how he wasn’t acknowledging her as she had wanted to begin with, she decided to play along. “That’s right! I’m a succubus! In fact, I’m the very best succubus in all of the underworld!” She flailed her hand before resting her fingertips against her chest. “You should be honored to have summoned a figure of beauty like myself!”

“I see…” Anon sighed, then looked to the ground. “I really did mess up, then.”

“Eh?” Satania blinked at the male, dumbfounded.

“I didn’t really plan on summoning a succubus here,” Anon explained. “Just a powerful demon that could help me lay waste to the world, or one that could grant me a wish to get out of this...this!” Anon spread his arms, and Satania looked around the room. “But I screwed up again…” He slid down to the floor, hugging his legs and sighing.

Meanwhile, Satania reached over to the book and squinted her eyes as she read its contents. “Naturally. You did seem to mess something up here. You got almost everything right,” she told him, “except for the recitation.”

“H-Huh---!?”

“Everything in it seemed to have gone well until the very last verse. ‘Lend me your power so I may never have to be weak again.’ You messed up somewhere there.”

The memory of his words playing in his head like a record player, Anon whined as he clutched the sides of his head. ‘I said ‘never have to weep again.’ Yeah, this is my fault…” He sighed, then buried his face in his knees. “I’ll find a way to send you back to wherever you came from. Or at least lend you some money for a cab home.”

Satania stared at the sulking Anon, then walked to him. “It’s not that simple. Part of summoning demons of any kind is a blood ritual that bonds both the demon and their summoner for all eternity.” Anon looked up at Satania, who glanced down at him like a king to his followers. “I have no intention of destroying the world I intend on conquering long after your gone. However, to think that I can’t do anything is a great insult to me!” Resting a wrist on her hip, she extended her other arm to the side of her while she lectured at him. “Whether it’d be moving mountains, slicing oceans in two, or making it to the supermarket five minutes before closing!”

“That last thing sounds more like an inconvenience.”

“No matter what it is, I, Satania, make sure to get it done and done flawlessly!” She bent over, looking at the depressed-looking man. “You have the pleasure of having the ruler of this land to request anything from, so spit it out!”

Anon slowly looked up at the summoned girl. He looked into her energy-filled eyes. “Well, you’re a succubus, right?”

“T-That’s not---I mean, uh…” Satania turned her head and cleared her throat before looking back at her. “But of course!”

Anon looked at the ground, then back to her. “...I don’t want to die a virgin.”

“Huh?” Satania gawked a bit, a confused and somewhat bewildered look wiped on her face. A couple seconds of silence filled the room for a bit before a full-faced blush Satania scurried a couple of steps back from Anon. “Huh!? Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh!? W-Wait, what are you implying!?”

Anon stared at Satania, who seemed to be red all over. “Well, if you’re a succubus, then you kill people by having sex with them, right?”

“Well...I…” Satania coughed, then regained herself, walking back over to Anon with shaking legs. “O-Of course! How else are we able to live!?”

“In that case…” Anon slowly lifted a hand, pointing to her skirt. “...I want to see them.”

“ ‘Them?’ “ Satania pondered. "What are you talking about? Speak your mind, mortal!"

“Your panties, of course."

Satania’s heart was at odds with itself. Part of it felt extremely happy that there was a male who had eyes for her after all. It was natural, she thought; being a ruler of worlds meant having tons of people lusting after her. The other part, however, was extremely shy. For the first time ever, a man has expressed his lust for her. And it was someone that had made a contract with her. "Eh...? O-Oh, of course! U-Um…” With rattling arms, she slowly reached her hands to the edges of her skirt, grabbing onto them and lifting them up slowly. In Anon’s full view, she showed him the pair of black panties covering her nethers, the side of it being complimented with a red ribbon tied to it. She felt a chill hit her thighs, causing them to shake. “It’s really cold! Are you done yet?” Anon’s eyes were so fixated on her panty-covered crotch that he didn’t respond. “Is it really that nice to look at…? Hmph!” Satania threw her head up, closing her eyes while grinning proudly. “It appears that dumb angel owes me an apology! My body is a feast for the eyes, and if I’m not conquering the human race with my unimaginable power, then it will be with---” Satania's monologue was cut short when she felt the crotch of her underwear get pushed aside. She instinctively looked down at Anon, whose face was already in her skirt. “W-Wait, what do you think you’re doing?!”

It was too late to stop Anon’s lips from pressing onto the demon’s pussy. She winced silently, but before she could put up a protest, she started to moan while the male’s tongue started to brush against her pussy, lapping at it like a dog. “I-It tastes weird…”

“T-Then why are you licking down there, huh!?” Satania flustered, getting ready to beat on his head by balling her fists. Her fingers soon uncurled as she started to let out another moan. His tongue flickered side to side on her pussy lips, dragging his tongue up and down her snatch while his hands reached over to her bare asscheeks, squeezing onto them gently. Satania jumped slightly when she felt his hands on her rump, and kept moaning louder as she felt herself giving into him. “D-Don’t get so carried...away…” Her words started to fumble as the pleasure ate into her some more. Anon’s tongue made its way inside of her, wiggling and dancing into her caverns. Her hands gently rested on top of his head, and her eyelids lowered lewdly while her mouth gently hung open, her cries of pleasure easily escaping it. She closed her eyes, gasping and moaning all the more when his tongue buried itself into her nether lips, wiggling inside of her now wet, warm pussy like a snug caterpillar. “H-How dare you,” scolded the moaning Satania weakly, her cunt wetting both from her saliva and her own liquids of pleasure while the nature of her words conflicted with her true feelings, which seemed to be...changing. “How dare you...make me feel so good like this…!” Satania groaned, then started to move her hips, brushing her crotch against his mouth while his hungry tongue ventured through the inside of her pussy, curling it and smacking it against her walls. Her legs were shaking, and her pussy, now soaked with his saliva and her own juices, was starting to tense up. “W-Wait a minute! I-I feel weird, human!”

Anon pulled his tongue from her pussy, staring at it for a moment. “I-It’s wet. That means I’m doing a good job, right?” He pushed his mouth back onto her pussy, kissing it gently before he brushed his tongue up to her clit, gently prodding it with its tip.

The demoness felt an unusual zing shoot through her when that pink bud of hers was teased, as if some kind of high rushed and exploded within her. “H-Human? W-Wait a second, what do you think your---!” Satania nearly screamed when his lips clutched around her clit and, like a vaccum, sucked it with all his might, his tongue swirling along her pleasure button hungrily. Her fingers gripped her hair as he pressed his face more against her, and her legs shook even more, as if they were going to collapse at any moment. The surprising amount of pleasure she got from it was surreal. It was almost like she was having her soul sucked out straight from below. "A...Am I being exorcised?!" Before she knew it, the demon body that she was proud to have was being overwhelmed by a human. Satania leaned her head back, her quivering pussy soaked to the brim while she groaned in pleasure. “Human!!” The pressure within her rapidly grew, and the sensation exploded in the form of a geyser that would start to spray onto the wooden floor. As Anon’s lips freed her clit, he went back to licking her twitching, sensitive pussy, letting his tongue caress the cumming snatch while it still unleashed its juices, coating his face in her warm, succulent juices. Satania panted, her tongue hanging out like a dog as she started to feel herself get down from the high of being eaten out. She looked down at Anon, who was still lapping his tongue against her damp snatch. “H-Human…?”

“Yes?” Anon looked up at Satania, his faces covered in her lewd juices. It looked like he fell into a puddle, or got doused by a sudden rainfall.

“H-Human!” Satania's face was red like the flames of hell. “L-Look at you! Your face is a mess! Why did you go and do that?!”

“Well, it’s one of the thing that I wanted to do to a girl the most,” Anon replied. “So I figured I’d at least get the chance to do that, since you did say that you were willing to do anything.”

Satania puffed her cheeks, looking away from the man. “Y-You could have given me a minute to prepare myself, though.”

“But you’re a succubus, right? Aren’t you used to this kind of thing?”

Satania’s eyes widened, then she poked her chest out proudly. “Of course! Yes, indeed! I’ve had countless men place their mouths on me like that, so this isn’t anything new!”

“Well, in that case…” Anon got up, then started to pull down his sweatpants, allowing his hard, thick member to see the light of day. “We can move on then, right?”

Satania shrieked briefly before covering her mouth. For the first time ever, her eyes were gazing upon a male’s penis. “I-Is that what it looks like?! Holy hell!” she whispered to herself into her palms. It was like looking at one of Medusa's snakes up close. Or a spear that could very well pierce the stars. _And that's going inside of me?!_ She stepped towards it, then reached her hand down to touch it, grabbing onto the middle of his length. “I can’t believe it…”

Anon shivered gently at Satania's touch. She was completely awed by it. It felt like holding the meat sticks she’d sometimes have to snack on each time that dog of hers stole her melon bread. “What’s wrong?”

“O-Oh! Nothing! It just...looks like…” With the way it was shaped, the throbbing nature of Anon’s penis reminded her of the snakes attached to Medusa, and how they were able to turn people into stone---which, weirdly enough, was also something that came to mind when touching Anon’s member.

“Like…?” Anon tried to get her to pick up on her sentence, but she instead moved her hand away quickly, as if she were moving it from a dog ready to bite.

“N-Nothing!” Satania looked behind her, staring at the mattress on the floor. “So, this is your bed, human?” Anon nodded, and she would nervously start to walk. “I-I see! Well, in that case, I, Satania, shall take your virginity!” She trembled a bit more, though, as she realized that he wasn’t the only one about to lose hers.

“Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it.”

“Of course I’m fine!” Satania barked out in a somewhat stressed tone. As Anon followed her to his mattress, he watched Satania sit on her knees. She was silent, staring up at Anon for a bit. Her heart was clearly racing; she didn’t know what to do in these kinds of situations. All she could really do is follow her instinct. “A-Anyway…” She leaned on her back, slowly spreading her legs, looking over at Anon. “Come hither, human…” She looked up at Anon again, then decided to change her thought process. She, an all powerful ruler of darkness and queen of all demons, was about to generously offer a run-off-the-mill human the greatest gift he could ever receive: the honor of saying that she was his first time. “Yes, come hither, human!” Satania said with eyes bursting with confidence. “Indulge your desires onto me, and captivate yourself in lust!” 

This girl was strange. Anon thought this to himself, despite already climbing over the her. Without hesitation, he pushed the head of his cock against her pussy lips, and the bravado Satania had regained suddenly halved. Before she could tell him to wait, he had already pushed the head in between her lips. Satania sealed her lips, muffling her cries in hums before they escaped into a moan as he slid the rest of his length inside of her hot, untouched pussy, the feeling of her insides contracting around his mass as pleasing as it could be. Her screams sounded more pained than Anon would have thought, and when he looked down at awe at how his own dick was inside of something that wasn’t his own hand for the first time, he also saw a some blood coat his rod gently. “H-Huh…?” His eyes looked to Satania, who had been whining while her eyes were shut closed.

“It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts…!” She repeated those two words over and over again, though a lot more slowly as she opened her eyes to look at Anon. She cleared her throat. “I-It hurts...to know that I’m so giving that I’d even offer my experienced body to my subject!” insincerely, she grinned with her teeth for both to fool the man and to suppressed her screams.

“Satania...You were a virgin?” Anon’s question made Satania cringe shamefully, but even the slightest movement with his cock slipped into her sent jolts of pain through her body. “Why didn’t you say anything? Wait; I thought you were---”

“You didn’t listen to me the first time!” Satania barked and swung her head around like an upset dog. Her eyes did their best to look angry, but they somehow managed to unknowingly have a certain charm sparkling inside of them. “S-So I had to roll along with it until now…”

“I’m sorry,” Apologized Anon. They were silent for a little while. Both of them looked unsure of what to do now. They definitely didn’t dislike this situation. Satania’s body was still getting used to this new feeling, but her lack of begging for him to pull out clearly indicated something. And neither the blood nor the discovery that she was a virgin did anything to kill his erection. Despite this, they didn't say or do anything for a good while. It was awkward.

Unable to deal with the creeping silence, Satania spoke. “Well, aren’t you going to move!? You can’t just keep it in there and not do anything, right?!” Satania’s impatient attitude had Anon moving his hips again, though a little too fast. He was practically moving the mattress with the sudden speed he started moving at, and She cried out loudly, gripping onto his wrists tightly. “T-Too fast! Slow down! Slow down!” The pain was still there, but it was starting to get replaced by something else. Despite her pleas, Anon showed no signs of letting up. His cock continued tearing through her pussy without fail, and his hands moved over to her cardigan, lifting it up along with her shirt. The only barrier left, the black bra that went with her panties, was lifted from her chest, and the large, ample breasts spilled out into his sights. The demoness moaned over and over again as Anon’s hands grabbed onto her large tits, squeezing them in his palms while his hips gradually moved faster from the already high speed they were going at, pistoning his thick rod into her pussy meat like a machine. “U-Unreal...No one told me sex could be this good!” Satania closed her eyes, leaning her head back as she let the man thrust into her. Her walls squeezed firmly around the gounging length like a snake capturing its pray, refusing to let the warm,

“It’s better than I could imagine! This beats jerking off by miles!” Anon’s cock continued plowing away into Satania’s wet gates, going deeper and deeper into her as time passed. Loud, wet smacks accompanied the breast-rocking thrusts the male made each time his penis plowed into her hell-forged pussy. Satania looked up at Anon again, then dug her fingers into his shoulders while she looked into Anon’s eyes, hers half-opened while she cried out in ecstasy. Her pussy molded around the hard cock that was senselessly churning into her. Each thrust made into her cunt drove any shyness she had towards sex, and soon enough, she found herself wanting more.

“More!” A blushing but lust-drunken Satania held onto Anon’s shoulders tighter. “Your queen wants more!” She said in a louder voice. Anon’s face glided over to the breast on his right, planting soft but quick kisses on her tit before wrapping his lips around its nub, sucking onto it hungrily. Satania moved her hands off of Anon’s body, then rested them behind her head while his hand squeezed onto her other tit like dough, clutching onto it for dear life, all the while his dick slammed slower into her pussy. The power of his thrusts stayed consistent, though, and the loud, wet smacks of his length burrowing deep into her gates blended with her erotic cries of lust-filled joy. “Why the hell didn’t I do this earlier!?” she asked herself, her head rocking back a bit from the force of his cock pushing into her. “So this is what all the girls at school talk about...I’m starting to see why…!”

“S-Satania…!” Anon wrapped his arms around her waist, then lifted her hips as he hunched over her. His palms then glided down to her asscheeks, squeezing tightly onto them while he started to move his hips at high speed again, pushing his cock rapidly into her depths, his precum seeping from the tip that bashed against the depths of the girl's trenches. They squeezed around the male firmly, pulsating around his moving sex as it approached its climax. “I-I don’t know how long I can hold myself back!”

Satania gritted her teeth, feeling his dick go even deeper than before, feeling his balls smack against the bottom of her pussy constantly. It was hitting the most sensitive spots of her sex, and it had looked like it was turning Satania’s mind into mush. She gripped tightly onto the sheets beneath her, the pupils in her eyes rolling towards the top of them while her tight pussy throbbed around his deep-digging dick. She tried to cry out, but she nearly choked on the air in her lungs before letting out a drawn-out moan that intensified each time he thrust his meaty rod away inside of her pussy, which tightened more and more around her. The big breasts kept bouncing like pudding cups ravaged by a never-ending series of tremors. “H-Human! Human!!” The demon called out for Anon as her limit was met. Her pussy practically choked the buried cock stuffed into her, and fluids began to splash out of her like a geyser, coating his hard meat with her juices. His cock popped out of her pussy as he watched it leak precum. He dropped her hips, letting the ravaged female’s waist sit back down onto the bed while she closed her eyes. Her mouth was hanging wide open while her face leaned to the side. “A...Amazing...Sex is the best...” She panted, her mind filled with lustful fuzz. "I-It's almost as if I've been reborn..."

He crawled over to her unguarded mouth, then grabbed his hard, slick member before sliding the tip against her tongue. Satania’s eyes darted open to the unexpected intrusion, but Anon had already pushed the rest of his member into her mouth. She could taste the flavor of both his cock and her own juices around it as Anon moaned softly, holding onto the back of her head gently while he pushed his cock into her mouth again and again. “I-I’m sorry...but it seemed like such a good chance,” said Anon.

Satania didn’t mind, though. The taste of the cock sliding into her mouth and against the top of her tongue was surprisingly great. The tang of the meat in his mouth was surprisingly easy to grow accustomed to. It was like a explosion of a special kind of flavor that not only sent her taste buds to heaven, but her mind to a paradise like no other. Like some sort of drug, the taste of his meat fuzzied up her mind even more, and her hand instinctively glided down in between her legs to rub her pussy, her fingertips rubbing pussy lips while her tongue swirled around his member, which was already leaking with precum. Curiously, she looked down at his cock while it pushed itself into her mouth. Her wet, pink fold continued gliding across the underside of his meat when it started to throb vigorously and pulsate. Satania’s eyes widened when she felt a weird liquid land on her tongue. By the bunch, his mass unloaded fiery, fresh seed into the mouth of the demon, who was immediately engrossed by the way it fell on her tongue and splashed into her mouth. Her eyes sparkled the moment his seed fell onto her taste buds, and she pulled away, staring down at his cock with an shocked, joyful grin as if she had found a pot of gold.

W-What is that!?” She closed an eye, though, when more of his cum started to shoot on her face, covering her soft cheeks and even getting into her red head. She moved a finger to her cheek, pinching a wad of the white substance and holding it to her face, spreading her fingertips apart, a bridge of the cum stretching out. “...Sticky…” She moved her fingers into her mouth, then cheered. “Delicious! This is super good! The best thing I ever tasted---next to melon bread!” She closed her lips, then leaned back, swallowing the remaining cum in her mouth before licking her lips. She looked up at Anon with happy eyes, which practically had stars with how they brightened. There was still some cum on the side of her cheek, but she didn’t notice for the time. “Actually, it tastes a little bit like it. I can even taste a faint aftertaste…”

Anon, settling down from his lustful high and watching Satania finally notice the cum on her lip and licking it up, sighed. “Oh...Then that’s probably because…” He looked to his left. There was a small kitchen with entire bags of melon bread filled to the brim. The joy of sex that filled him was quickly washed away by the wave of depression that engulfed him from the inside within seconds. Confused, Satania looked over in the same direction. Her instincts kicked in. Much like a lion hunting a zebra, she got on her hands and knees, raised her butt, and pounced like an animal, reaching out to the bags as she flew towards them like a rocket. “S-Satania?!”

“Mine! Mine! Melon Bread heaven is finally mine!!”

  
  
  
  
  


“Terrible?! What do you mean ‘terrible?!’ “ Satania was on the floor, finishing up the third bag of burnt, crust melon bread. She was going through them like a fat man at a restaurant on a cruise, and she didn’t seem like she’d be stopping anytime soon. It was crunchier, blacker, and a lot harder to the touch than most melon bread, so Anon was almost speechless when she devoured his failed projects like a human garbage disposal. Or a demon garbage disposal, rather. “This is just as good as the other melon bread I usually have!” She stuffed her mouth full with one of the failed attempts of melon bread.

Anon frowned. “I’m glad you think so, but my class definitely doesn’t. And they’re right; look at it.” He pointed at the see-through white bags of burnt disgraces of bread. “I can’t even make a simple melon bread. I thought I could make it as a baker, but---”

A loud, sentence-interrupting belch cut Anon off. “Nonsense! If I, Satania, say that it’s good, then it’s good!” She looked back over at the bread, then over at a sulking Anon. “However, if it can be even better than this…” She started to stand up, then struck a pose, dramtically placing her hand on her chest with her legs slightly spread apart. “Then let’s make an unbeatable, unkillable, invincible melon bread together!”

“T-Together?!” Anon cringed slightly. “Is that the best idea? Do you even know how to bake?”

“Worry not, human!” She crossed her arms across her chest. “I, a melon bread expert, can help you make a melon bread so good that it’ll even blow the underworld away!”

Satania shot Anon a devilish but loving grin that made him smile a little. “Don’t blame me if you end up barfing because it tastes bad.”

“Well, this is one of the two main ways I can help my master from now on,” Satania stated, kicking up one of the breads into the ceiling with the skill of a soccer player.

“One of?”

Satania grinned again, closing her eyes as she faced away from him. “Of course. You don’t think after taking my virginity that I’ll let you off the hook so easy, do you?” She reached a hand up, grabbing the bread skillfully without using her eyes. “I may be a familiar, but I’ll be the best familiar the demon world has ever seen!” She opened her eyes, staring at Anon with determination. “And that means I need to be better than even the succubi!” She put the bread to her lips, then took a huge, crocodile-like chomp from it, chewing the piece of bread in her mouth before swallowing and pointing the half-eaten good at Anon. “And to do that, we need to have sex every single day for the rest of your life!”

Anon would stare at Satania silently. Then a wide, horny smile started to form on his face. “I-If that’s it, then we can do it again right now! Let me see your boobs!”

“Hmph! I appreciate the enthusiasm!” Satania went to take a step forward, but her foot stepped on plastic bag, causing her to slip backwards and slam the back of her head onto the counter. She screeched like a cat that just got mutilated and fell on her back with a thud.

“S-Satania?!” Anon quickly went to Satania’s aid, getting on his knees and holding her head, feeling something warm cover his hand. “Are you okay!? I think you’re bleeding! Stay with me!”

Satania was hardly responsive, as there was only two words that the clumsy demon said. “Melon bread...Sex...Melon bread...Sex…”

“Satania, get a hold of yourself!! Satania!!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That was a close call! I was originally working on a Dragon Ball fanfiction, but...it got deleted. Thankfully, I still have this old fanfic that I made ages ago that I edited and can reupload! Even better, this character fits the theme of spookiness for Halloween! ...Barely! Satania was my favorite character when I watched Gabriel Dropout. She was silly, she was pretty, and she was just downright....bangable! Something about her quirkiness was just mesmerizing, and I couldn't help but to feel some kind of...passion for her. Anyway, this is the first time in a while I'm uploading something about an anime/manga character! I noticed it's kind of challenging to write about them vs. Video game characters, but I still hope that I'll live up to people's expectations regarding them! I'll try to make something for next month (or not-so-much-later), so please stay tuned!


End file.
